Hero
by CherryNekoChan
Summary: COMPLETE. One-Shot. White loses hope. N gives her a reason to continue. A slight differentiation on what could have happened in the Dragonspiral Tower. Hints of White/N.


Summary

White loses hope. N gives her a reason to continue. A slightly different take on what could have happened in the Dragonspiral Tower. Hints of N/White.

A/N: So I know I haven't been very active recently. For that, I'm sorry, but life has been so busy for me. I've found myself with very little time to do much of anything that I enjoy.

Anyways, delving into something new! Been playing too much Pokemon White recently. It's been giving me some rather fun food for thought. This is one of those spawns. Set in White's perspective. Enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

As soon as the rumbling overhead stopped again, I was on my feet and sprinting up the stairs. Only a couple more levels and I'd be at the top of the tower. I had to stop him before-

"Hey you! Stop right there!" a couple of grunts shouted from below me, advancing up the tight spiral staircase as quickly as possible. I merely grit my teeth my teeth and put on another burst of speed. If I could get to Cheren, I'd have a much better chance at beating the goons than by myself.

The floor leveled out to the next level and I was dismayed to find one of my best friends already engaged in battle alongside Brayden, the Gym Leader.

"White! It's about time you got here!" the younger male shouted, snapping out another command to his Servine before continuing, "We can hold these guys! Just get up there and stop N!"

"Right! There's more of them coming up the stairs!" I shot back, already making a beeline towards the next set of stairs. A pair of grunts, one male and one female, scrambled to block me, but I just barely managed to shoot past them and dart up the stairs. This was it. The next level had to be the top.

The entire tower quivered once I made it halfway up, causing me to trip and catch myself against the stairs, scraping my palms and shins. Ignoring the stinging sensation, I hauled myself back up and continued, the adrenaline rushing through my veins the only thing keeping me from collapsing in exhaustion.

Finally, I made it to the top. What I was met with had my heart sinking in despair. The young king of Team Plasma had already brought the legendary Reshiram back into existence and was wearing an absolutely gleeful expression as he stroked the unusually docile Dragon's snout. The wind whipped around me from all sides, tossing my brown hair wildly in the air as I sank to my knees.

"I'm too late," I whispered, bending my head and squeezing my eyes closed as the tears trickled down my cheeks, "I can't beat a legendary!" Pounding the ground with my fists, I cursed myself inwardly for not getting there in time and dug my nails into my scratched palms.

"I knew you would come, White," a voice spoke, the bright tone making me grit my teeth before I slowly lifted my head to meet N's happy expression. The smile was wiped from his face the instant he noticed my tears and he was kneeling next to me and cradling my flushed face in his palms, childish concern written on his features, "White? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"What do you care!" I sniffled, not wanting to meet his intense gaze, "You've won. You got your legendary Pokemon, just like you wanted. I can't... I can't stop you."

"Yes you can! You the other hero, White!" the green-haired teen exclaimed, "Zekrom is waiting for you! All you have to do is find him and then-!"

"Don't start that again!" I snarled, interrupting him rudely and glaring weakly, "I'm not some legendary hero!"

"But... you are the one, White," N shot back stubbornly, using his thumbs to wipe away the tear tracks on my face and probably smudge sand along my cheeks, "You're the only one worthy enough to challenge me. You're dream is as strong as mine. No one else can do it, White."

"I can't-!"

"You will! You have to!" the other teen snapped, surprising me with the heat in his tone, "I only want it to be you!"

"N... It doesn't work that way. I'm just not the great hero you think I am. I'm a small town girl that just loves her Pokemon too much to let them be taken away from me."

"White." The stern tone in his voice caused me to flinch and attempt to remove myself from his grasp. He wouldn't be deterred and tilted my gaze up to meet his uncertainly. The glow in his eyes made my breath catch, reminded me of **why** I'd been so drawn to him in the first place. For some reason, **he** believed in me. "I know you are. It's meant to be. Our battle? It will be amazing. You're ideals and my dreams? No one can match them. Not the Champion, not the Gym Leaders, not your two friends. I know you can do it."

"But..." I couldn't finish my sentence. The words were stuck in my throat. What if I lost?

"I won't accept another. Just like how Zekrom won't. The only one that can match me now is you." Leaning in, he brushed his lips against one of my tearstained cheeks, catching me off guard once again and making me flush as my eyes dropped instantly in embarrassment. He always seemed to do that so easily. "Please."

That one word made me realize that he wasn't going to give up or let this go. I **had** to do this. I **had** to fight him. No matter how much it was going to hurt, no matter how badly I wanted to just say no, he was going to insist until I said yes. That was just the kind of person N was raised to be.

So, as I swallowed the dryness in my throat, I raised my gaze to his, confidence and determination burning again in my blue eyes, and nodded. I had faltered, but he'd been there somehow and pulled me back onto the path that I had chosen to walk down for the sake of all the trainers that loved their Pokemon. And the blinding smile he gave me in response had my heart skittering wildly in my chest even after steeling myself for it.

"I expect to see you at the Pokemon League, White. Don't lose that spark again before then." N rose to his feet and strode away, looking every inch the regal king that he'd grown up believing he was, and stopped in front of the great white Dragon.

"White!" Cheren's voice snapped me out of it just in time to see N glance back at me with a confident smirk on his face. Then, with a nod, he and Reshiram took to the skies. In another few seconds, Cheren was at my side, gaping at the enormous white Dragon soaring away. "Was that-!"

"Yeah," I answered, taking a deep breath and rising to my feet, disregarding my friend's outstretched hand. If I was going to do this, I couldn't be seen as weak. Not anymore.

"Are you... actually going to challenge him?" the dark-haired boy asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose in a nervous twitch.

"... I'm the hero, Cheren. I have to," I replied after a moment of watching the sky. For the sake of Pokemon and the humans that loved them, I couldn't falter again.

I had to win.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: End! Short, I know, but I just thought it fit. On a completely different note, something totally new for me. I grew up playing the Pokemon games and loved them. So, when my brother went off to go skiing in Montana with some family friends, he borrowed my Nintendo DS and purchased Pokemon White to play. He then gave it to me when he gave my DS back and went "Here. This is a late Christmas present from me. It's fun!" I haven't put it down since. Oh the addiction. Please review if you liked it!


End file.
